particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
State Security Service (Dorvik)
The Dorvish Security Service (Dorvische: Dorvische Sicherheitsdienst) is the main domestic security agency of the People's Republic of Dorvik. Its main responsibilities are domestic counter-intelligence, internal and border security alongside the Dorvik Internal Troops and the Dorvik Border Troops, counter-terrorism and surveillance. It is headquartered in the Kaminski Building in Liberation square, downtown Zitadelle. Overview The DSD is responsible for assisting in the internal security of the Dorvish state, counter-intelligence, counter-espionage and various other security related tasks. Alongside the Dorvish Border Guard Service and the Dorvish Internal Troops the DSD acts as the first line of defense against domestic problems namely terrorism and organized crime. Though the Dorvish Foreign Intelligence Service (Dorvik) provides a number of agents dedicated to protection of the nation it has left a majority of the work up to the newly founded DSD. The DSD employs around 220,000 uniformed staff while keeping a group of around 15,000 special forces troops. The DSD also has offices in each of Dorvik's major cities and regions in order to assist in gaining information and conducting investigations. History Foundation The idea for a domestic security service was a goal of the Ministry of Internal Affairs since its inception however the creation of the Dorvish Internal Troops filled the role temporarily. The DSD wasn't pushed again until the assassination of Horst Mumbach, the Dorvish Republican spokesperson that finally heralded a call for the creation of such an organization. Plamen Velitchkov was the Chief of Domestic Intelligence Service of the Foreign Intelligence Service (Dorvik), he soon came into contact with Marcellus Unterbrink, Minister of Internal Affairs who tasked him with creating an agency for domestic intelligence, security and protection. As acting Director of the Dorvish Security Service, a name he selected himself, he brought nearly 100 agents of the Domestic Intelligence Service of the Foreign Intelligence Service with him. They eventually became his chief builders and the organization was official created on November 15th, 3281. Since its creation the DSD has claimed that it has stopped over "20 terrorist associated actions" and has fought organized crime to a point where it is manageable for the regional and nation police. Velitchkov is also responsible for opening regional offices in all of Dorviks sub-national entities and giving regional and local police access to the "National Dangerous Persons List". Role Counterintelligence The Dorvish Security Service is responsible for investigating and detaining foreign spies while numbers are yet to be published many have believed that a number of foreign spies have been caught. Counter-terrorism The Dorvish Security Service was given the nod by the Dorvish Armed Forces and the government of Dorvik to be the first line of defense against terrorism and be the agency dedicated to dealing with such emergencies and threats. The DSD has recognized 29 organizations as "terrorist groups" and the Supreme Court of Dorvik has upheld all of the decisions thus far. Former High Justice of the Dorvish Supreme Court Hermann Baasch (s. 3285 - 3293) became a legal advisor to the DSD and has provided much of the legal basis for the organizations list of terrorist groups. Targeted killings In a fierce supreme court battle in 3294 between the government of Dorvik and various civil rights groups the government won out over the right to conduct "...targeted killings of terrorist or criminal individuals..." The legal authority stemmed from the condemnation of terrorist, especially nationals, as treason and the penalty in Dorvik for treason is death. Thus terrorist who hold national citizenship are immediately given kill status while those who are foreign are investigated by the DSD's investigative branch. Domestic protection The original purpose of the DSD was to provide protection to all high ranking officials of the Dorvish and foreign governments, the DSD prides itself on this and has one of the largest protective services on Terra. Organization and structure Leadership The Director of the Dorvish Security Service is solely responsible to the Chancellor of the People's Republic of Dorvik and the Council of Ministers of Dorvik for reporting and is involved in the Committee for State Security, a grouping of major intelligence and military officials who advise the President and the Chancellor upon matters of intelligence, security and military. Structure *Directorate of Counterintelligence *Directorate of Counter-terrorism *Directorate of Economic intelligence *Directorate of Domestic Protection *Directorate of Organization and Structure *Directorate of Internal Affairs *Directorate of Personnel Management and Budget *Directorate of Investigation *Directorate of Legal Advisement Category:Dorvik Category:Intelligence Organizations